fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Pickles (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 3
As soon as they grown ups weren't looking the babies removed the hats from there heads. Meanwhile Angelica, who was in the kitchen, noticed the presents on the table as she went and peeked in the bags the presents were in. Angelica then got a devious idea of hiding all the presents that the babies got Savannah so Savannah thoughts they didn't get her any presents and then Savannah wouldn't want to be friends with them anymore. "Last thing we need is another dumb baby around heres. Especially ones that like Dora I hates that show. Cynthia is way better than some dumb old Dora the explorer." Angelica said talking to Cynthia Angelica then took the presents off the table and went off to hide them in the back of a downstairs closet which already had coats, sweaters, and jackets in it. "Perfect, now Savannah will think those dumb babies didn't get hers any presents and wouldn't want to be friends with them no mores." Angelica cackled as she hummed happily as she walked over to the playpen The babies were rolling a ball around in the playpen as Angelica walked up to them, leaning against the playpen. "So Savannnah I hearded that you liked Dora the Explorer. Only dumb babies watch that dumb show." "Hey Dora's not dumb!" Savannnah exclaimed as she noticed Angelica's Cynthia doll "Cynthia is dumb it's just a doll that doesn't dos anything!" "Call Cynthia dumb again and you won't live to one and a half." Angelica said grabbing Savannnah's overall straps again Just then Didi and Ebony came back into the room as Angelica quickly let go of Savannah and turned around acting innocent "Are we going to start the party now aunt Didi? I was just being nice and playing with the babies." Angelica sweetly said "Of course Angelica, we're getting ready to have cake and ice cream." Didi said "That's very sweet of you to play with the babies at your age Angelica." Ebony said smiling "That's me the nicest kid in the neighborhood." Angelica smiled and with that skipped off The babies over heard the conversation whilst in the playpen "The grown ups actually thinks Angelica is nice?" Savannah asked "It's acause she's a really good actor, yucky gets away with almost everything." Dil said "Yucky?" Savannah tilted her head "Oh Dilly here calls Angelica yucky instead of by her real name. He's been doing it since he was borneded in the hopsicle." Tommy covered for Dil "Yeah, it's kind of a hablit (habit) I has because she is mean and yucky." Dil said "Alright kids time for Savannah to blow out her candle so we can have cake and ice cream." Didi said walking over to the playpen as she opened it as the babies moved out of the playpen Didi and Ebony then helped the babies sit at the table as Ebony then picked up Savannah and brought here over to the cake on the table, the candle already lit and ready, as they all sang happy birthday to Savannnah, of course the grownups along with Chuckie and Kimi's words could be understood while the others words were gibberish to the grownups. After they were finished singing Savannnah, with the help of Ebony, blew out the number one shaped candle that was on the cake as the babies and grownups cheered. Alan then cut up the cake and Didi and Ebony helped hand it out on a plate as the babies ate it with there hands as they got ice cream as well. After a few minutes passed the babies and grownups finished eating their cake and ice cream. "I think it's time to open the birthday presents." Ebony said cheerfully as she went into the kitchen to get the presents only to find they were gone "I'm sure you'll likes all your presents, right guys?" Dil asked "Uh huh," Phil and Lil nodded "Yeah, me and Chuckie pickeded our present out for you ourselves." Kimi smiled "I know you'll likes them all." Tommy said Ebony then came back in the room with a curious look on her face. "Alan have you seen the birthday presents?" "They were on the kitchen table," Alan said "Well they aren't there now!" Ebony exclaimed "Oh my goodness, what could've happened to them?" Didi asked "I'll help you look for them, but I could've swore they were on the table." Alan said as he walked into the kitchen with Ebony "You stay here kids, I'm going to help look for Savannah's presents." Didi said as she went into the kitchen as well The babies looked at each other as Didi left the room. As soon as Didi was out of the room the babies got down from their chairs. "I wonder what happened to Savannah's presents." Tommy said as Savannah then started crying "Don't cry Savannah I'm sures your mommy and daddy and my mommy will finds your presents." Dil reassured "B-But w-Whats if they donts ?" Savannah sobbed "We can looks for the presents toos." Tommy said "Yeah," Phil said "We'll finds your presents," Lil also said Meanwhile Angelica over heard the babies and walked into to the room cackling evilly like usual as the babies all look at her. "What makes you think that you dumb babies will find those presents? Asides a dumb baby that watches Dora doesn't deserve presents." Angelica cackled "You hides Savannah's presents didn't you Angelica?!" Kimi questioned "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Good luck not finding those presents babies." With that Angelica left the room laughing evily "Normally this is something Tommy would says but, as bob as my witless I'll finds all of your presents even if it's the lastest thing I dos today." Dil said as Savannah smiled and hugged him "Thanks Dil," Savannah smiled 'Go to Part 4 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Green Pickles Chapters